Data Security, such as securing data at rest in a storage infrastructure and protecting against drive loss and theft, may be important for many reasons. However, the security provided by any data encryption technology may only be as good as the encryption credentials used to encrypt the data. For example, if the encryption key is not securely managed, the data may be at risk of being compromised. Losing or corrupting the key may lead to disastrous consequences resulting in a data unavailable/data loss scenario. Hence, it may be beneficial to securely store the encryption keys while still making them highly available when needed.